Last Dance
by Candice Aramita
Summary: One shot: BA fanfic. Based in season three. Continues where ‘The Prom’ left off. Feedback is appreciated.


A/N: A one-shot B/A fic. For everyone who enjoys a little fluff. Continues from where the episode "The Prom" left off. Feedback/Constructive criticism is appreciated.

_**Last Dance © Candice Aramita 03/01/06**_

Away from the dance floor, A girl stood, dressed in a pink gown with her blonde hair pulled away from her face. Lost her own thoughts, her gaze wandered vaguely across the room. Her friends and their dates were swaying to the music, enjoying the last night of their senior year. She stood alone. Alone, she would always be. No matter how many people she had around her. She would always be separated from everyone. That was her life, the life of the Chosen One.

Like most girls her age, all she wanted was to go to her high school prom with her boyfriend, spend the last night of her senior year with the one she loved more than anything in the world.

But for her, life wasn't so simple.

Being the Slayer made her different. She knew that. But every now and then, she felt the need to enjoy one normal carefree night away from demons and vampires. She needed it. She earned it!

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts as Giles approached her from behind.

"You did good work tonight, Buffy." said Giles.

"And I got a little toy surprise." Buffy said, she twirled the miniature umbrella in her hand, forcing a small smile.

"I had no idea that children en masse could be gracious." said Giles.

"Every now and then, people surprise you." said Buffy.

Giles looked past her, towards the entrance "Every now and then." he repeated, taking the miniature umbrella and leaving. Buffy turned to see Angel standing near the entrance.

"I never thought you'd come." Buffy said, as he approached her.

"It's a big night. I didn't want to miss it. It's just tonight. It doesn't mean that I ..." Angel stopped short as Buffy intervened.

"I know. I mean, I understand."

"Dance with me." Angel whispered.

He took her hand and wordlessly led her to the dance floor as the first chords of a slow dance began playing. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Buffy's slim arms came around from her sides and hooked round Angel's neck.

He'd loved her since that first time he had seen her. Being with her almost made up for the thing he missed most of all - the feel of the warmth of the sun on his skin. When he was with her, his senses reeled from her presence. The palpable warmth he felt in her presence, warmth that emanated from her entire body, her entire being - was indescribable. It was like sunlight thawing snow - it worked on him thawing his whole being. She, and she alone had brought warmth and light back into his existence.

But it was not meant to be.

He knew he had to leave. He had decided after days, even weeks of thought. It was no longer safe for him to stay in Sunnydale. The danger was too great, that danger being, of course, his happiness. The true happiness he could only find with Buffy. The mere thought of her sent unbelievable joy, that mixed with the pain of knowing that he had to leave his beautiful ray of sunshine, that was the Slayer, behind.

He knew it would be hard, he knew he would never entirely move on. How could he? After all, she was the love of his life.

But Angel knew he couldn't stay and keep her in a relationship that could never bear fruit. He couldn't allow himself to stand in the way of her having a meaningful relationship with someone who could truly make her happy, and be there for her even in the light of day.

Buffy wasn't sure how much time passed, or how long they were on the dance floor. It didn't matter. Tonight, nothing mattered. Except being with him, wrapped in her lover's arms.

How could he leave and expect her to live with it? Live without him. How could he make that decision for her?

She was the slayer. The one girl in all the world to fight the demons, vampires and other uglies in the world. She was never going to have normal life. Because she wasn't normal.

Buffy couldn't bear the thought of him ever letting go, let alone, leaving her side to go away. She did know and understand his fears, but she was content to have him, her Angel, in her life in any way she could, even if it meant their relationship could never bear fruit the way others might have. That she could deal with, loosing him again she could not. She would be content if all he could ever do was hold her protectively in his arms, as he did now, for the rest of her days. She would be content.

They danced for what seemed like eternity, locked in an embrace. Oblivious to the world around them. To the fact that they were the only couple now on the dance floor.

His gaze met her deep blue eyes, which he felt forever lost in. Knowing the terrible pain she felt mirrored his own. He couldn't stand seeing the pain in them.

"I will always live in your heart, Buffy. I'll never go away completely." Angel spoke softly in her ears.

"I won't let you." Buffy quietly. And pulled him down to her and drew him into a kiss. His firm lips greeting her soft ones like lovers with the desperation of unbroken passion. The kiss grew into something further, as their bodies melted into each other perfectly, both of them caught up in a whirlwind of escape, loss and love.

Angel released his lips gently from hers, the intensity of the kiss still lingering between them.

"I love you." She whispered her voice small and strained. As Buffy made no effort to wipe away the tears that brimmed in her eyes.

"I love you too, Buffy." He said softly, his voice filled with emotion that threatened to crush his resolve to leave. He lifted his cold hand to her cheek wiping away her tears, feeling the softness of her smooth skin beneath his fingers. "I always will."

Angel hugged her closer to him and placed a kiss on her temple. His strength comforted her. She stood there in his embrace, letting all of the pain and tears flow freely.

Their bound was strong, their love eternal.

The two lovers continued to dance the night away... wrapped in each others arms, seeking comfort from one another and trying to forget about what lay ahead.

Simply hoping this perfect moment would last forever...


End file.
